Chicks Dig It
by charli911
Summary: Magnificent 7: Texas AU: based on the fabulous song "Chicks Dig It"..Mischief ensues when Buck babysits Adam Larabee for a weekend.


CHICKS DIG IT

A MAG 7 TEXAS AU STORY

BY CHARLI AND ANDI

/

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or any of the other wonderful characters from the show. I make no money, but enjoy writing them in a different light. The boys (sigh) belong to Trilogy Entertainment and the Mirisch Group

**In this AU, the boys are in modern day Texas. Sarah and Adam are still alive. We hope that we've set down a good foundation for other writers to build on if they feel the urge to further explore this AU.

We began this AU to explore the relationship between Chris and his family, in an effort to see Chris Larabee as the loving father and husband we believe the series was trying to portray him as. And to see how the boys would interact with Sarah and Adam. We welcome other writers who can share that vision and invite you to build on what we've started. We hope you can respect the premise of the AU and keep Sarah and Adam among the living. We have additional stories in this AU that will further develop the other characters, but the stories will mainly focus on Chris and his family, plus Vin, with a healthy dose of Buck.

Based on the wonderful and funny song _**Chicks Dig It**_ by **Chris Cagle and Charlie Crow**

/

Sarah Larabee sat in her office at home, working on her computer when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Senora Larabee, this is Marisol Ortiz."

Sarah saved the document she was working on and gave her full attention to the Principal of her son's school. "Senora Ortiz, is Adam okay?"

"That's why I am calling, Mrs. Larabee. There's been a slight accident on the playground and the school nurse thinks Adam has broken his arm. I am going be taking him to Sam Houston Memorial. I'll stay with Adam until you can get there."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. He is going to be okay, though, isn't he?" she asked while shutting down her computer.

"Yes, ma'am. The nurse believes it's a clean break, although it will take x-rays to know for sure."

"Alright, I'll call my husband and we'll meet you there."

"I'll see you in a little while, then." Principal Ortiz hung up.

Sarah got a dial tone and dialed the number to Chris' cell phone. "Honey, it's me," she said when her husband answered. "Principal Ortiz just called. Adam broke his arm at school and they're taking him to Houston Memorial. I told her we'd meet them there."

"What!" Chris exclaimed. "Okay, I'm on my way. I'll see you in the emergency room."

Sarah hung up, grabbed her purse and headed out.

_**30 minutes later**_

Sarah was lucky enough to get a parking spot very near the Emergency Room entrance. Just as she was about to enter, she heard her name being called and turned to see Chris and his partner, Buck Wilmington. Chris rushed over and gave her a hug. "He's gonna be okay, right, baby?"

"Mrs. Ortiz said the nurse is sure it's a clean break," she told him.

"Ah, he'll be good as new in no time, Sarah," Buck said. "Boys will be boys and all that."

"I know, Buck, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to spare him any pain."

The trio walked up to the nurse at the reception desk. "Hello, we're Sarah and Chris Larabee. Our son Adam was brought in from St. Joseph's Elementary school. His principal, Marisol Ortiz, should be with him."

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Yes, ma'am, follow me." She grabbed a clipboard and walked through a set of doors. She handed the clipboard to Chris. "You'll need to fill these out and I'll need copies of your insurance card."

"Right," Chris said, handing the clipboard to Buck while he grabbed his wallet and pulled out his card. He handed it to the nurse just as they arrived at once of the cubicles.

"He's right in there. The doctor should be along in just a minute. I'll make a copy of your card and bring it right back."

They stepped around the curtain that had been pulled around the bed in order to give Adam some privacy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Adam cried. He went to give Sarah a hug, then hissed in pain as he moved his injured arm. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Adam, honey," Sarah rushed over and gave him a gentle hug. "Be still, honey. You don't want to hurt yourself worse."

"Are you okay, son?" Chris asked, ruffling Adam's hair softly.

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, pard," Buck said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Uncle Buck,"

Sarah turned to the woman sitting in a chair next to Adam's bed. "Senora Ortiz, I can't thank you enough for staying with Adam through all of this. I know someone from the school would have been with Adam regardless, but Adam adores you, so I'm sure your presence helped."

"It is not a problem, Senora Larabee," the woman answered. "Adam is a precious little boy. I was happy to do it."

"You remember my husband, Chris, don't you?"

"Si. Senor Larabee, it is good to see you again."

"And you, ma'am. This is my partner, Buck Wilmington," he said, indicating the tall, mustached man standing nearby. "Buck, this is Adam's principal, Marisol Ortiz."

"A pleasure, ma'am," Buck said, smiling at the lovely Hispanic woman. "Adam sure is a lucky boy. The school principals sure didn't look as pretty as you when I was a boy."

Marisol Ortiz blushed, giving an attractive tinge to her olive complexion. "Gracias, Senor Wilmington."

Chris shook his head. Buck was always charming women, it didn't matter where he was. Chris was convinced that when Armageddon happened, Buck would stop to compliment every female he found. He'd tell Chris that if the world was ending, he had to get in an eternity's worth.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor. He man introduced himself to Sarah and Chris as Dr. Neil Maxwell. He then put some x-rays up on the lighted board. Everyone could see the picture of Adam's arm. The doctor pointed to a well-defined break. "As you can see, the arm is definitely broken, but it's a clean break and should heal up with no problems."

"Thank goodness for that," Sarah breathed, smoothing Adam's bangs away from his forehead. "I assume he's going to have to get a cast?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I'll send in one of the technicians who will handle putting on the cast. He should stay home from school tomorrow, just to give his body a chance to rest, but after that, he can return to most of his regular activities. Just obviously nothing too strenuous with that arm." He gave Adam a glare, although the turned-up corners of his mouth belied his amusement. "And no more flying, young man," he told Adam sternly.

"Flying?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain in a bit," said Principal Ortiz.

"The technician will give you the list of instructions for taking care of the cast and such. Any problems, and you can take him to his regular pediatrician. "

"Thanks, doctor," Chris held out a hand to the man.

"No problem." He shook hands with Chris, then Buck. "Do you have any other questions?" Both parents shook their head no. "Then I'll go get the technician to do his cast. Take care." The man walked out.

Chris turned to eye his son, who was still in his mother's embrace. His gaze softened, seeing how Adam was holding his arm close trying not to jostle it. He rubbed Adam's back, then turned to the principal. "Okay, what's this about flying?"

"He jumped off the top of the slide," the woman said.

"What!" the three adults cried out. All eyes turned to Adam, who averted his eyes and put his head down on his mother's breast.

The principal gathered up a bundle from the chair next to her and handed it to Chris. "He was wearing this when it happened."

Sarah recognized the curtain from her kitchen window, which she had taken down just yesterday in order to clean it. "I was wondering where that had disappeared to. When I went to wash it this morning, I couldn't find it anywhere."

"And why, young man," Chris asked sternly, "Is one of my belts attached to it?"

Adam didn't say anything, he just looked at his father with huge eyes.

"Adam," Chris said, "I'm glad you're not badly hurt. You're my son and I love you. But I asked you a question and I'd like an answer."

"I was pretending to be Superman," Adam said softly. "That was my cape."

Sarah huffed. "You were trying to be Superman? And you jumped off the top of the slide?"

"What possible reason could you have to make you take that kind of risk, Adam?"

"I thought the chicks would dig it," Adam finally stated.

There was dead silence for about three seconds, then two voices chorused, **"BUCK!"**

Buck was already moving towards the door. "Gotta go. See ya back at the office, Chris." With that, he ran out of the room and down the hall. Sarah's voice followed him.

"You can run, Buck, but you can't hide."

Marisol gathered up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I'll head back to the school. I'm glad you're going to be okay, Adam. You rest tomorrow and mind your mama and papa." Turning to Sarah, she told her, "I'll mark him down as absent tomorrow, so you don't need to bother calling in."

"Thank you. And thank you again for being here."

The technician the doctor had sent came in with her supplies as Marisol was leaving. "Okay, I hear someone in here needs a cast."

"That would be this young man," Sarah said, getting off the bed to make room. "His name is Adam."

"Hi, there, Adam. I'm Rain."

Adam smiled at the pretty dark-skinned lady. "Hi," he said shyly. "That's a pretty name."

She smiled. "Why, thank you, Adam. I think so."

"Rain?" Chris asked. "By any chance, are you Doctor Nathan Jackson's 'Rain'?" He was referring to the county's Coroner, a man he dealt with on a regular basis in his line of work.

She turned to Chris in surprise. "Yes, Nathan is my fiancé. You know him?"

"Quite well," Chris said. "I'm a Texas Ranger. Nathan and I cross paths frequently. He's mentioned you several times."

"He's a wonderful man," she said, her eyes lighting up. "I can't wait until we are married."

"It's coming up soon, isn't it?" Sarah asked, remembering that Chris had mentioned receiving an invitation, although she didn't remember seeing it."

"Next month," was the reply. She then turned to Adam. "Okay, young man. You have a choice of what color you'd like your cast to be." She showed Adam all the choices.

Adam pointed to a bright blue one. "That one," he said, smiling. "It's the same color as Jenny's eyes."

"Who's Jenny, pard?" Chris asked

.

"One of the girls in my class. She's got blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She kissed me."

"Oh, Lord," Chris groaned.

**Chicks Dig It**

_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes_  
_Standin' tall on the backyard shed_  
_Lookin' cool in my superman cape_  
_I told the the neighborhood girl_  
_Say hey y'all watch this_  
_My fate was a broken arm_  
_My reward one big kiss_  
_When daddy asked me why I did it_  
_I made him laugh out loud when I told him_  
_'Cause the chicks dig it_  
_Scars heal, glory fades_  
_And all we're left with are the memories made_  
_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_  
_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_  
_'Cause the chicks dig it_

_Black top road_  
_Learner permit_  
_Thought I was Earnhardt_  
_Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch_  
_Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn_  
_The police came and called my father_  
_But I met the farmer's daughter_  
_And when the judge asked me why I did it_  
_He threw the book at me when I told him_  
_"'Cause the chicks dig it"_

_Scars heal, glory fades_  
_And all we're left with are the memories made_  
_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_  
_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_  
_'Cause the chicks dig it_

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend_  
_Then sit back and watch your life begin, ' cause_  
_Scars heal, glory fades_  
_And all we're left with are the memories made_  
_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_  
_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_  
_'Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal, glory fades_  
_And all we're left with are the memories made_  
_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_  
_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_  
_It don't matter if you lose or if you win it_  
_Hey the chicks dig it_

_The chicks dig it_  
_The chicks dig it_  
_The chicks dig it_

THE END


End file.
